Singing The Same Tune
Information This optional quest has the highest possible quest reward out of all optional quests in the game, in terms of money and experience. Walkthrough Head into the Nightingale, and speak to Barbara at one of the tables at the far right. Barbara was once a popular singer, but now her time in the spotlight's about up. Someone's been sending Barbara letters threatening replacement. Accept her request to find this person and convince them of their wrongdoings. Barbara then tells you to scope out her apartment in Highrise. Exit the bar and head right to Highrise. Then, enter the first openable door. Take the elevator to Barbara's apartment on Level 4. While picking through Barbara's room, you'll find more threat letters regarding the same topic as the 1st one you received. There's other documents, but that's for later. However, there's more incriminating evidence that can be found on Level 3. After some serious sleuthing, you find this apartment belongs to a person by the name of Camilla, Barbara’s number #1 fan (apparently), and the one sending the threats. You find out that she is systematically taking steps to become the next Barbara. Loot the rest of the apartment complex, and don't forget to pick up a copy of one of Barbara's old albums on CD before you leave. Hank will pay good money for it (see "Antique Antics"). Return to the Nightingale and inform Barbara of what you found out in your investigation. She’ll tell you to confront Camilla and convince her to stop this. To do that, head back to Highrise. Keep walking until you hit the Echo Corporation building. Enter, and you will see Camilla there. She is convinced that she is doing the right thing. The one last thing she needs to complete her illusion is vocal implants (which, when you think about it, sounds a bit backwards given the circumstances). She'll beg you to help her get the necessary settings from EchoCorp’s research/development labs, and that she will reimburse you for your services. Before you do anything else, break into the labs anyway. Grab the settings by hacking the lab's PC while you are at it, and make sure to collect any goodies along the way. NOTE: There's also a portion of another quest you can do while you're hacking the facility's PC [[DIY Hardware|'(see "DIY Hardware")']]. At this point, you have a difficult choice to make. There are 3 possible options, and they are ordered below from worst to best, in terms of financial gain. # Outright deny Camilla's request. (PATHWAY 1) # Successfully "CONVINCE" Camilla to give up on this lunacy. (PATHWAY 2) # Help Camilla with her request. (PATHWAY 3) Whichever pathway you take, the quest experience will be the same for all. quest experience WARNING: Please scroll down to the "Afterstory" section, near the end of this walkthrough, before attempting any of the above-mentioned choices. There is a certain task you can do while you are here, and it is recommended to do so before speaking to Barbara at the end of the quest. Save here before doing anything. ---- PATHWAY 1 (Outright deny Camilla's request) If you decide to deny Camilla completely, she'll simply say "Fine" and that she will find the settings on her own. Think it's good to let sleeping dogs lie? Think again! Head up to Barbara's apartment on Level 4 in Highrise. You will see Camilla standing over a now-dead Barbara. Talk to Camilla, finding out she killed Barbara for her vocal settings. Whatever dialogue option you pick next, the outcome will be the same. In a confrontation, Camilla will accidentally shoot herself. The quest ends. from Barbara NOTE: The bodies of Barbara and Camilla will remain in that apartment for the rest of the game (presumably, but might need clarification). Go into the "Quest Log" and scroll down to the end of "Singing the Same Tune". In text, you will see that this outcome could've been avoided in some way. This is an indication that the outcome you chose was a stupid decision in hindsight, and you should rectify this decision. ---- PATHWAY 2 (Successfully "CONVINCE" Camilla to give up on this lunacy) At least 1 point must be invested in the "Charisma" trait before this dialogue option becomes available. The best way to do this is to appeal to the fact that Camilla is Barbara's biggest fan. Camilla will give up her plan and go "properly" talk to Barbara. Go back to the Nightingale to talk to Barbara. After claiming the reward, she will tell you that she has taken Camilla under her wing, and decided to help Camilla find her own voice. The quest ends. from Barbara ---- PATHWAY 3 (Help Camilla with her request) Camilla will reward you before going in for the operation, regardless of which settings you give her. from Camilla You now have a choice. You can give Camilla the RIGHT settings, or the WRONG settings. # You may choose to give Camilla the RIGHT settings, and she will give you a reward. Barbara WON'T. Instead, Barbara will be furious that you helped Camilla officially replace her. The quest ends. from Barbara, netting $500 total # You may choose to give Camilla the WRONG settings, effectively sabotaging her plan. Camilla will come out of the operation with a garbled voice and (hopefully) a better frame of mind. Talk to Barbara to claim the standard reward. She will compliment you, and say that Camilla came to see her and has decided to get the implants reversed. Barbara will help the poor Camilla every step of the way. The quest ends. from Barbara, netting $1000 total Afterstory What is shown above is far from everything you can possibly get from the quest. Now you've got another thing to look forward to thanks to the "Enhanced Version" update. You can do this after dealing with Camilla, but you MUST do this before speaking with Barbara to end the quest. Otherwise, the dialogue opportunity will never come up. Also, it's recommended that you pick either PATHWAY 2 or PATHWAY 3B of this quest detail (PATHWAY 3B is recommended for the highest possible quest reward). Return to the EchoCorp PC and enter the orange Access Point at the end of the area. Destroy all defenses and reach the end of this 2nd area. Turn right, destroy the power node, and hack the data node which says "Erase Barbara's Debt". You may remember reading something in her apartment regarding a debt she still had with EchoCorp for her vocal implants. This'll fix it. Once that's done, return to the Nightingale and (finally) speak with Barbara. Tell her how you "positively" dealt with her threat problem, and the dialogue option "You should also check your debt with EchoCorp" should pop up. Click it, and she will reward you further, on top of what you would normally get. 250 quest experience MAXIMUM REWARD POSSIBLE: +$1500 total, 1250 total quest experience If you choose PATHWAY 2, before going to the final confrontation, you can go to Nightingale to find Camilla singing there, coached by Barbara. Trivia * The extra portion of the quest found in the "Afterstory" section was added after the "Enhanced Version" update via Steam, on October 2015. Before the update, the orange Access Point was still visible, but interacting with it would not take you anywhere extra. Category:Quests